Letters
by Just-Chiara
Summary: Twenty-two messages left by and to Morgan and Reid that tell their story. Spoilers up to S5.


**001. (Left on Reid's desk on top of 15 files. Plain white paper, coffee stain in the bottom right corner, folded in four and slightly crumpled like Reid put it in his pocket after reading it.)**

Hey kid, you looked bored. Thought you could use some files to archive to keep your big brain busy. Wanna get Chinese after work?  
Morgan

* * *

**002. (Found by Reid on the nightstand after waking up in Morgan's bed alone. Written on two post-its.)**

Good morning Pretty Boy,  
Went out to get coffee. Sorry for leaving you alone. Will be back very soon. Not having second thoughts about last night, I'm just out of coffee and really need it in the morning. I know you'll understand. I hope you'll still be here when I get back. I want to  
D.

* * *

**003. (Found by Morgan on the pillow when he got back with coffee. Written on a sheet of lined paper carefully torn from a journal.)**

Derek,  
I need to go home and change, I will see you at work. It's better we don't arrive together. Bring me coffee?  
Spencer  
PS: Not having second thoughts either.

* * *

**004. (Found by Morgan in the trash bin, the same morning. Written on a crumpled sheet of paper from the same journal.)**

Derek Morgan Derek,  
I need to go home and change. If the others see me arrive with you wearing the same clothes as yesterday they—but you already know that.  
Last night was  
We should I think we need to talk. But I'm not having second thoughts either. I just—we need to talk about this. I think. I never really ha  
Reid S.  
PS: If you bring me coffee, I will lo Bring me coffee, please?

* * *

**005. (Stuck to the side of a Starbucks cup left on Reid's desk the same morning. Written on a yellow post-it with a thick black marker.)**

Heard you like 'em tall, dark and sweet.  
M.

* * *

**006. (Taped to Morgan's computer screen an hour later. Plain piece of paper, blue ink.)**

THANK YOU!  
And I do. Very much.  
Reid

* * *

**007. (Slid under Morgan's hotel room door during a case. Written on paper with the hotel's logo on it, folded in two.)**

If you're still up, can you come to my room? I need to talk to you. If you find this in the morning, don't worry. I'll just talk to you when we have a minute.  
Spencer

* * *

**008. (Snuck into Reid's bag the following morning. Same hotel paper, folded in four.)**

Hey Pretty Boy,  
Just wanted to tell you one more time that I'm always here for you and you don't need to say 'sorry' a hundred times. I'm glad I was still up and we could talk. Hope you feel better today. Can't wait for this case to be over too.  
D.

* * *

**009. (Found by Reid on his desk inside a plain white envelope. Very simple light blue notecard, written only on the inside.)**

One month. We have to celebrate. Tonight at my place?  
I love you.

* * *

**010. (Email printed by Morgan to keep it.)**

From: Spencer  
Date: Tuesday, November 14, 2008 9:26PM  
Subject: Hey  
To: Derek

Hey Derek,  
I was just on the phone with you, but as promised I'm writing you an e-mail too. It's 9PM here and I'm sitting on the bed with my laptop. Did you know that the first portable computer was invented in 1981 by Adam Osborne? I know you're rolling your eyes at the screen right now. And I don't have to be a profiler to know that I just made you smile.  
But the truth is, I already told you everything about my day on the phone. I probably shouldn't have called you since I was e-mailing you, but I wanted to hear your voice. I miss you. It's been just three days, but I miss you. I wish you would have come instead of Rossi.  
Am I being too sentimental? I don't really know how to write an e-mail to my partner/boyfriend/whatever. I've never done it before. Are there some rules I should follow? They don't exactly teach you that in college. And I've tried to google it, but there's nothing from reliable sources.  
All I could find is that I should tell you what I'm wearing (PJ pants, the Star Trek t-shirt we bought last month, glasses, red and yellow striped left sock, green right sock) and then write something dirty. I'm not going to do the latter.  
Actually, I think I'm going to bed now. I have to wake up early tomorrow morning to catch our flight, and I don't want to be exhausted on my first night back in Washington. I think we should order in and rent a movie. What do you think?  
I will see you tomorrow at work.  
Goodnight, Derek.  
I love you.  
Spencer

* * *

**011. (Left by Garcia on Morgan's desk next to a box of home-baked cupcakes. Girly paper folded in three inside a purple envelope.)**

I should really teach you and your boyfriend how to protect your email accounts from hackers. Or maybe not.  
On a completely unrelated note (!), you two are adorable and sweeter than these cupcakes. Why didn't you tell me?  
- The Almighty Goddess of Quantico  
PS: I want details later. And pictures, so I won't need Photoshop anymore.  
PPS: Using your boyfriend's birth date as a password is just cheesy. But sweet. But still cheesy.

* * *

**012. (Left on Reid's desk the same day. Plain white paper folded in four.)**

Garcia knows. But she's cool. Cupcakes on my desk are from her. They're good. I left you the strawberry one.  
D.

* * *

**013. (Written by Reid and Morgan on the first blank page of Garcia's notebook, left open on her desk. Purple ink. First line is in Reid's handwriting, the rest in Morgan's.)**

Thank you for the cupcakes. And for everything else.  
You don't get any pictures, though. Sorry, baby girl. Shouldn't have insulted my password. I take that personally.

* * *

**014. (Placed by Morgan on top of a pile of work-related envelopes on Reid's desk on February 14. White envelope addressed to Doctor Spencer Reid, simple notecard inside.)**

I hate this holiday, but this year I want to celebrate it anyway. Let's hope the unsubs won't ruin it. Dinner at my place? I promise I won't cook.  
I love you.

* * *

**015. (Found by Morgan on his desk inside an envelope, the same day. Yellow envelope, lined white paper.)**

If you look at history, there is actually no connection between either of the saints called Valentine celebrated on February 14th, and love or lovers. They invented a legend to justify this holiday. But you don't care about that, do you? I guess what I want to tell you is that I love you. And I think maybe I want to celebrate this day with you. Even if it doesn't have a reason to exist. If you want it too, that is.

* * *

**016. (Left under a cup of Jell-O on Reid's nightstand a few days after Reid got poisoned with anthrax. Sheet of white paper torn from a Moleskine journal. Note: Reid never read this as Morgan came back before he woke up and put it in his pocket.)**

Pretty Boy,  
I'm sorry to leave you here alone. The neighbors are out of town and I need to go home to feed Clooney. I will be back in an hour, top. Bought you some Jell-O so you'll stop making me feel guilty about stealing yours at the hospital.  
Don't go inside any contaminated labs while I'm away.  
I love you.  
Derek

* * *

**017. (Left on Reid's nightstand at the hospital after he was shot. Found by Garcia first and then by Reid. Blue ink on white lined paper.)**

Hey Pretty Boy,  
Wish I could be here, but we're out two men and there's quite a lot to deal with at the moment. Foyet got to Hotch, but doctor says he'll be okay. You'll be fine, too. No permanent damage. Thank God. Damn, kid, is scaring the hell out of me your new favourite hobby?  
I will stop by as soon as things settle down a little, but call me when you wake up.  
I—_you know._  
Derek

* * *

**018. (Message left by Morgan on Reid's answering machine, transcribed by memory by Reid when the message got accidentally deleted. Printed on standard office paper.)**

Hi Spencer. I—I just wanted to check in on you before we take off. Did you have fun spending all those hours with my baby girl? I hope not, because I don't want you looking for excuses to stay behind after you're cleared to fly. I missed you. Uhm, I guess—I guess you're already sleeping. Your knee doing okay? Call me if you wake up in the next few hours. I'd like to stop by and, you know—but I don't wanna wake you up. Maybe, uh, I'll just use my spare key? Or I'll see you tomorrow. If I'm not there already tomorrow morning, I'll come pick you up as usual, 'kay? Just—uh—sleep well, Pretty Boy. I love you.

* * *

**019. (Left by Reid on Morgan's desk after he was promoted Unit Chief. Small piece of cardstock.)**

Should I call you Boss now?

* * *

**020. (Left on the kitchen table at the Morgans' house in Chicago. White paper, blue ink.)**

Good morning!  
Stole your boyfriend to help us choose a present for you.  
He's great. You should propose. Kidding. Sort of.  
- Sarah (and Des)

* * *

**021. (Stuck on the fridge with a Chicago Bears magnet. Red paper, black ink.)**

Doctor's appointment. Will be back before noon.  
Love you,  
S.  
PS: We need SUGAR and milk.

* * *

**022. (Written on the wings of an origami crane left on Morgan's pillow.)**

An ancient Japanese legend says that a wish will be granted to anyone who folds 1,000 origami cranes.  
We have said 'I love you' to each other 999 times so far. This will be the 1,000th time: I love you. S.


End file.
